Bromobenzene-3,4-oxide generated from bromobenzene by liver microsomes can be converted to two glutathione conjugates by enzymes present in the 100,000 x g supernatant from kidney, liver and lung tissue since as lung microsomes metabolize bromobenzene to a reactive metabolite that covalently binds to microsomal protein and kidney microsomes do not, lung 10,000 x g supernatant formed both bromobenzene-glutathione conjugates whereas kidney 10,000 x g supernatant did not. The results show that any bromobenzene-3,4-oxide that might escape the liver and reach these extrahepatic tissues may be detoxified in these tissues.